


Bjorn's [SSS]

by xHonestSecretsx



Series: Sy's Sinful Saturdays [Vikings] [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHonestSecretsx/pseuds/xHonestSecretsx
Summary: Short snippets of my sinful saturdays centered around Bjorn Ironside.





	1. Chapter 1

This was punishment. The shifting of your hips was less akin to romance and more to domination. He had seen the way that hairless piece of shit had oggled you down– craving just one of your holes.

One that belonged to him, forgetting the others.

“Keep going, love. Faster.” His voice was ragged and deep, tight with heat for what was soon to come. You brace yourself underneath him, elbows easing you back and forth to his strong hands that nearly envelop your well oiled ass. You use your elbows to help rock yourself onto him just a little harder.

“Bjorn–” You shout out when his thumb glides over your second hole, the one he had never been in before.

“I’m going to own them all.”


	2. Warm up the Bear!

You can always tell when Björn is having a naughty dream. His fingers twitch so slightly, huffs spill into his pillow and most of all, hard. So very hard. It was almost too easy to slip your legs over his, rubbing your purely lacy panties against his cock restrained by flimsy fabric.

“Wake up Björn, wake up.” You whisper against his ear. When he finally stirs, it’s worth a deep grunt, moving his hands away from his eyes. Björn’s hands travel up your hips, shifting them to grind over him harder.

“What were you doing, hm?” He asks.

“Warming you up, winter bear.”


	3. Tiny

He likes his women tiny. It’s no happenstance that he picked you up in the Great Hall, sipping ale with the brother he scared off with his hulking body. If Bjorn Ironside wants something, he gets it. Brother-- or no brother.

He plucks your body off from the bed, one lone hand steadying you on his cock while pushing you down upon him like a great sex toy. Maybe that’s the excitement of having someone who was a fraction of his side, small hands scraping ghost like scratches across his shoulders.

Blood coats the sheets underneath the bed where only a few rounds ago, he took your sweet virginity. His thick cock spread your walls apart for the first time, and you know it would only be the first of many times.

“Please, my prince. I can’t!” You keen, tossing your head back.

"So.” He whispers. “Cum on my cock.”


	4. Could be Better!

"You can do better than that.”

Bjorn was a man of power. Too much power. That could become overwhelming quickly-- if not for you. The way your hips slid over his, grinding back and forth on his tongue. The filth smeared over his beard-- never deterring you.

“I knew you were no Hvitserk, but I expected more of the heir of Ragnar.”

He wrapped his broad arms around your ass, dragging you down onto his tongue over and over as if it would appease you anymore. His tongue twirled in between your moist inner folds. You loved it-- you had to. You were soaked! His hands clench deep into your ass, fingers cringing at your words. You were doing it on purpose now. Just to piss him the hell off. 

“Maybe I should get him instead.”

Like lightning, he was off. He flipped you around onto the bed, raising like a great bear over the side of the bed. You give a sharp laugh when he winds his hands around your ankles to tug you back around his muscular legs.

His hand stung your ass with a hard slap.

“Shut up.”


	5. Big Brothers || Bjorn + Ubbe

Björn was by far the biggest brother. There’s nothing mystical about the way he moves. His thrusts are far reaching and deep, but a part of your wonders if that’s his pure size that fills your tiny body up. He’s a hulking man-- and underneath him, you feel like a fairy. He’s the perfect bull.

“He’s so much thicker than you Ubbe. So much better.” Your head shifts among the pillows, Bjorn’s blonde braid tickling your cheek.Ubbe sat beside, watching as his brother’s thrusting body almost engulfed your tiny frame completely. Your hands were scratching aimlessly along Bjorn’s tattooed back-- and a frenzy of thrusts leaves you gasping for a break.

He thrusts deep within your cunt, or as deep as he could get, his balls tightening with a punched out groan. Ubbe catches sight of it; his eldest brother spilling his potent seed into his wife’s pussy.

“Come eat it now Ubbe.” You say as Bjorn falls to the side, reaching for a fur to clean his manhood off with. Your legs are still spread wide-- snowy white seed spilling from your hole. He stares for a second, running his tongue along his teeth before pushing off of his chair, sinking down with his tongue gliding across your slit down to the sticky, salty mess his brother left in his wake.

“There you go, Ubbe. That’s where you belong.”


	6. Strange Shores

All Omegas were different.

“Please Alpha-- please give me your knot!”

The ones at home were brazen, cocky and enjoyed a good power struggle. The ones here needed to be broken in. This little omega was natural, rising her hips up and down him. She’d been doing the work for hours-- and he would take over soon.

For the days and days of breeding.

“You want my knot?” Bjorn’s hands grip around her legs, scrambling to keep her close with the swell of the ring of tissue at his base beginning to build.

“Please! I want pups too!” She shrills. Her bracelets clicked together, lowering her fingers to massage her mound. Bjorn nods slowly, his armband sliding down his wrist as he took her hips in his firm hands. His firm muscles work behind her, dragging her back with his hand cupping her throat like a collar.

“You’ll have them soon.”


	7. Another Man

“Who said you could have another man?”

“Well. Does he really count? I want him for the dick, actually.”

Never once did Bjorn actually think of this possibility. The good girl... changing. No longer sitting by as he slept with woman after woman-- Astrid, countless thralls and Snaefrid.

Maybe it was a relapse together. Just one, falling under the spell of Bjorn’s considerably thicker body shoving you up against the nearest surface. This wasn’t for him. This wasn’t about him. This was about using that big dick forced into your body without preparation other than the liquid excitement burning down your legs.

“Don’t worry. I’ll fuck the brat out of you.” He shoves you forward, the bottoms of his palms bruising the back of your shoulders. You laugh full-heartedly.

“You could never ever, Bjorn!”

He’d show you never.


	8. Shh... He'll Hear

“Agh, agh... Bjorn-- Bjorn.”

“Shh, shh (Y/N)...” Bjorn leans deeply into your ear, whispering soft words of concern as he rattled you against his bed. Your skirts were thrown over your hips, blood streaming down from your core. “He’ll hear.”

This wasn’t the picture perfect way he wanted to take you. In a perfect world, you would be in his bed. Your legs would be splayed wide, worshiping your perfect curves.

But that couldn’t be. So this was how it would have to be, bent over his stepfather’s table. Your nails were grinding up shreds of the table as Bjorn’s hips snapped into you hard and fast.

“I’m sorry.” Bjorn leans over your back, nipping your neck gently. He’d take you far away if he could. But how could he leave his mother? “I’ll... I’ll fix it.


	9. So Little

Bjorn loved it when he was thrown around.

He always knew it would be good when you were in this mood-- tossing him as much as your little body could handle. He would end up on his back with your tight little body prepping his wrists.

“On your fucking back! ”

He didn’t even recall what set you off. He only knew he was fucked, taking his punishment-- if it could be called that, as a man. He fell onto his back without so much as a complaint of his lips. His arctic blue eyes follow as you tie his wrists to the head of his bed, straddling him like his was nothing but another piece of livestock.

“My love--” He half starts when you pull down his pants, tugging his cock in your smooth hands.

“Give me your nasty dick and shut up, you whore. Since you’ll fuck just about anything with a hole!”

Oh. Now he remembers.


	10. Lothbrok + Associates

Brnng, brnng.

“Lothbrok and associates speaking, how may I help you?”

Phone calls were supposed to be easy. Write down a name, some notes, arrange meetings. But at lunch time, all that was out the window. Your legs were spread in the air, held by the strings of your panties with Bjorn dipping deep between your legs for his favourite lunch dessert.

“Is Bjorn in the office today?” You recognize the young judge across the line.

“Oh he--” You gasp as the chair turns, Bjorn crawling after with his tongue slurping noisily. More so than usual. You bite back a squeal and roll your lips into your mouth.

“Hello?” Says the judge again.

“No, no he...” You press up as it possible. “He’s out to lunch sir. May I take a message?”

Another long suckling lick draws up your cunt, terribly distracting from the numbers you’re trying to take down. The worst of it was knowing that Bjorn knew! His fingers slide in as you write, causing a gasp to slip out of your lips that you excuse on dropping your pencil.

“I’ll have him call you as soon as he steps back sir.”

Like that would happen.


	11. It's a Hole!

From what he knew, these Saxon whore houses had women of all types of bodies. Thick, skinny, dark and light. He could have tried any of them as Ecbert walked father and he through the halls-- but a small station called his attention.

“What is this?” Bjorn asks, looking to the men who seemed to be fucking nothing at all.

“Ah, a glory hole.” Ecbert comes beside him-- a small cut out between a heavy wall and he. “Put yourself in.”

Bjorn cocks his brow, looking over to Ragnar who wore a small amused smile, motioning him to do as he was told. He unbuckles himself, fisting himself to hardness before leading his cock through the opening.

Something wet-- sopping wet, slides over his moist head, gliding down his shaft to surround him as much as it could. Bjorn shudders, looking over to his father in shock.

“There’s none in the north?” Ecbert laughs back to Ragnar, watching Bjorn’s shifting facial expressions from surprised-- to utterly pleasured. Ragnar shakes his head softly. Bjorn’s head lulls back, a heavy knot of pleasure threatening to burst when before he was ready, he came. Thick doses of his white seed spill into an unknown hole, complete with Bjorn’s juddering hips for just a little more as his seed spends into the pussy. Behind the wall, he hears a feminine giggle while his tip falls out of her hole, globs of seed spilling onto the floor.


End file.
